Everything happens eventually
by Hodginator
Summary: My muse hates me. A home for one- or two-shots whenever it comes back. Everything and everyone happens eventually. Give it a try. T for now, who knows? Angela/Hodgins/Booth/Brennan/Squint Squad/others
1. Detention

_A/N This is a home for one-shots maybe some two-shots, whenever my muse decides to join my side. Apparently, my muse doesn't like me and practically abandoned me. So what you can expect here, WHO KNOWS?! No one does. This 'folder' will include anything and hopefully, everyone happens eventually. Hodgins, Angela, Booth, Brennan, Cam, Sweets, Wendell, Fisher, Arastoo, Michael Vincent, Christine, Finn, Michelle, Clark, maybe even Goodman and Vincent Nigel-Murray at some point. You never know when it comes back to my muse. I will __**highlight **__at the beginning of every chapter who the MAIN character(s) is/are, so if you at that moment don't feel like reading a story including that person, you can skip it. How nice of me, no?_

_-DETENTION- _

_This story kind of got to me while kind of daydreaming about my own crush, oops. He's a few years older than I am, so I kind of related it to our own B&B. This is so AU, another small high-school fic. In this, Seeley Booth is about 2 years older than Temperance Brennan, but she's still in the system like described in the series. Okay, I guess that's enough info for now.. ENJOY READING!_

_**MAIN CHARACTERS: S. BOOTH AND T. BRENNAN**_

_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own this show called Bones.. I would stop adding new weird main characters like that new squintern coming, yuck. I would just leave it like the amazing Bones we know. _

There she was, the 16-year old Temperance Brennan, waiting in the hallway for her biology teacher to come and get her to sit out her detention. The teacher had for some reason not chosen to make her sit in a boring classroom being bored, but decided to have her sit in a senior biology class. And why? Because she was new, and to his opinion tried to be a smart-ass. But of course, she had to make it worse by adding she knew she was highly intelligent, but it had nothing to do with her ass. Apparently, the teachers at Central High did not like it when a student was able to quote the whole book.

'Temperance?' the teacher, Mr. Levi, came out of the classroom. 'I know this is kind of odd, but just behave, okay? No more comments?' He watched as Tempe slowly nodded. 'Okay, you can come in now.'

The young girl followed her teacher into the classroom, and waited next to the skeleton currently positioned next to his desk. Examining it closely, she noticed the pubis had been colored on, and it made her chuckle. To her, it seemed like every single student sitting in front of her was staring, but they probably were. There are rumors, and she has heard them. 'You heard about the quiet, strange girl? What's her name again? Well she's wearing long sleeves again, during summer! Seriously though, what is wrong with her?' Those rumors were not even the worst.

'Okay class, this is Temperance.' The teacher positioned himself next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. It hurt her, but she did not even wince. 'She is 2 years younger than most of you, so be nice. She's here because she decided to be a smart-ass,' Temperance wanted to interrupt him to again notify it had nothing to do with her buttocks, but decided against it. 'so I am positive she will not need any help in understanding the subject.' He smiled at her with a little grin, happy with his punishment. 'Okay, now, Seeley?' A young, extremely muscular man looked up from his desk. 'If you can please clear out the spot next to you, Temperance will be able to sit there. I'm confident you'll behave? She's still young, Seeley.' The guy smirked at the appearance of the girl, and Seeley mumbled what sounded like 'sure'.

'Hi, I'm Seeley Booth, but call me Seeley. I guess we will be spending this class together.' Sitting down at the now clear spot, Temperance Brennan was taken aback by his words, no guy ever spoke to her. Especially not a popular, older one like the guy in front of her. 'Eh, Temperance Brennan.' She extended her arm to shake his hand, followed in an awkward motion of both of them. 'But please, call me Brennan. Most people do.' She turned towards the table, and opened the book handed to her earlier.

'So, eh, Seeley? What subject are you currently discussing?' Her question never got to him, his mind was somewhere else. _The hair. The posture. Those legs. And her eyes. She is so beautiful._ 'SEELEY.' She repeated his name a few times before he registered someone had called for him. 'Huh, yeah?' He turned towards her, immediately caught up in her grey-blue orbs. 'What subject are you currently discussing?' she looked at him more carefully now, he hadn't been too responsive and she was checking him for signs of muscle failure, just in case. 'Uh, bones. Skeleton. I don't know.'

'Seeley? Do you recall the name of this bone?' the teacher stood next to the skeleton, pointing at the knee. 'Uh.. Sorry sir, did we discuss this?' Seeley Booth would always try to find his way out of trouble, knowing he should have at least looked over the information. Temperance Brennan, though, raised her hand enthusiastically. 'Yes, Temperance?' The teacher looked at her quizzically, though not anyhow surprised by her knowledge. 'You are indicating the patella, sir. The patella is connected to the femur, fibula and tibia through mostly muscle tissue.' 'Very well, Temperance. Now, class..' the teacher moved to the other side of the classroom, to investigate the knowledge of the other students.

'What the hell? How did you know that all? You're only, what, sixteen?' Booth whispered to her. 'One day I'll be a much respected anthropologist, Booth.'

'A what?'

'Anthropologist.' She started to become annoyed by the, fairly handsome, guy.

'Still doesn't make anything clear, sorry.' He chuckled at her annoyance, it was 'kind of cute'.

'Anthropologist. Works with bones. You can tell a lot from just looking at the skeletal remains, you know.'

'So you're Bones?' the nickname was born.

'I am not bones. Well, of course my own skeleton also contains 206 bones but that does not make my entire form bone.' The jock irritated her already, and the lesson had only just started.

'But you work with bones, so you're Bones to me.' He smirked and turned to his textbook.

'Do not call me Bones.' She turned away to read her book, noticing there were slight inaccuracies to the drawings of cells.

A little while later, Booth turned back to Brennan. 'So this,' he poked her arm, 'is a humerus.'

'Booth!' this time the pain did make her wince, 'I do definitely not find that humorous.'

'Are you okay?' she forced out a smile, enough for him to forget about it. 'But you don't find me poking your humerus, humorous?' he laughed at her oblivion, when she looked at him strangely.

'I don't know what that means. But I'd like to focus on Mr. Levi now, instead of you.' She gave him a last smile, and looked at her teacher.

'BONES!' Booth ran through the hallway, towards the girl standing next to her open locker.

'Hey Bones.' He offered her his charm smile as he stood next to her.

'I remember telling you not to call me Bones. But it seems like you have got a fairly short memory. I am sorry for that, Seeley.'

'Seeley? This is how you take revenge on me?' the jock started to laugh, causing people around them to look at him, wondering why on earth he was talking to the _strange girl._

'Leave me alone, Booth. Go to your girlfriend or something.' She closed her locker and started to head for the exit.

'I don't have a girlfriend, for your information.' He said as her jogged up to her.

'Well then go find yourself one somewhere. What about another cheerleader?' she had heard the rumors about him and Hannah Burley, something about a pregnancy scare.

'I don't want a cheerleader. I want someone else.' He now stood in front of her, blocking her way.

'Booth go away. I need to go..' she swallowed. '..home.'

'Want me to give you a ride?' she still made him laugh, though for some reason not nervous. Something about her was special.

'I don't need you Booth. I will get there by myself. Now, if you could please step aside?'

He watched as she walked away, no car to be seen to come and get her, not joining the line of students waiting for the school bus. Would he ever get to talk to this mystery girl again?

_4 days later_

Seeley Booth walked up to his friends, noticing them all being quiet, and strangely looking up to him as he said his 'hey'. 'What?' the football players were now surprised at his oblivion, one would expect him to know. One of the guys, Tim, handed Booth a school paper, front page covered with just one article.

**GIRL DIES AFTER PUNISHMENT**

Last Monday, Temperance Brennan (16) left school late after being in detention. The girl, new here after moving due to being adopted, had been abused before, and her foster father punished her for being late. Students have seen her talk to Seeley Booth on Monday, and a note was found in her bag. This note was a letter directed to Booth, which he will be able to pick up from Mr. Levi. We will all remember this spectacularly intelligent girl, who barely anyone got to know in the week she was at our school. R.I.P. Temperance, you will be missed.

Tears started to form in Booth's eyes, as he realized he would never get to know the girl who had continued to appear his dreams through the week. He ran away, towards Mr. Levi's classroom.

'Mr. Levi?' Booth ran into the classroom, nearly tripping over the skeleton.

'Seeley. I am sorry for your loss.' Mr. Levi handed him the note.

_Booth,_

_I am in pain. I was too when I first saw you. I was too when you poked my arm. My bruises cause me a lot of pain. But I wished it hadn't gotten this far. You were one of the first to talk to me, be nice to me and not treat me like some freak. I want to thank you for that Booth. My foster father abused me, and apparently liked to hurt me. He kicked me, and I think I've broken a few ribs. Today, Monday, was one of the best days in the last few months. Thank you for that Booth. I will remember you. And I don't know if you will ever read this, or if I will just hide it. I don't know if I will survive. But after all this pain, I am not sure if I want to._

_Love, your Bones._

'Bones…' his hands now covered his eyes, not knowing what to do. He had barely known this girl, and there he was, being the only one to care for her, but not being able to protect her. Running out of the classroom, being looked after by anyone having read the paper, and jumped into his truck. 'WHY BONES?!'

_A/N IF YOU HATE IT AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS *claps hands* Okay, I don't know what got into me when writing this. Somehow I got stalled and wrote she died, sorry. I guess that's kind of what I wish sometimes. Just let me know what you think, okay? More one-shots to follow -_

_Love, your Hodginator._


	2. Angela and Cleverbot

_A/N Hey there! I feel like telling the way I got to this storyline. Well, to be honest, I was talking to some Santa Bot and my mind decided to think of Angela chatting with Cleverbot about her and Hodgins. So, I went to and wrote this is cooperation with the bot. Set somewhere in early season 2 I think… Enjoy! _

_**MAIN CHARACTERS: ANGELA M.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES, NOR DO I OWN CLEVERBOT. NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

"Hey clever!" it was a regular Thursday evening to Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro, besides the fact the team, for once, had no case to work on.

"Hey!" the Cleverbot responded. Guy of short answers, apparently.

"How are you?" she knew talking to a Bot was not the most social thing to do.

"Good, I have a question." A Bot asking the questions?

"What is that question exactly?" A too personal question would be weird. Like talking to a Bot wasn't weird enough.

"Why don't you know why you like me?" the Bot reminded her of Jack Hodgins, who had been flirting shamelessly a few days before.

"Who said I didn't know?" she felt like she was talking to the bug guy, which was somehow comforting.

"You said you didn't." If Jack had actually said that, she would have ran away instantly.

"When?" She hoped Clever would be nice on her, like Jack always was. _He was always sweet around her…_

"Like, 2 seconds ago." Okay, Clever was not really clever at that point.

"I think I am in love." Angela decided to ask Clever for advise, knowing her best friend wouldn't be suited for it.

"With who?" Clever showed a hint of being clever.

"My colleague. Jack Hodgins." She dared to admit to a Bot rather than anyone else, including herself.

"Captain Jack Harkness." What did that even mean?

"No. The sweet bug and slime guy.' She chuckled at herself talking to a Bot, about love. Her love.

"I have never heard of it though it sounds very interesting. Tell me about it." She laughed at the thoughts entering her mind.

"Well, Jack is extremely handsome, and no prude. He's obsessed with bugs, slime and other particulates. He's always hunting for me, and those blue eyes of his are so adorable.." she had no choice but admit there was something special about him, and her feelings towards him.

"But if he doesn't have time for you why do you want to marry him?" '_EXCUSE ME CLEVER? What did you just say? Who said that? What?!' _Angela now started panicking, just because of the way her emotions were taking over. She was similar to Brennan on that area. Though much more experienced on the emotional subjects, Angela had almost never allowed anyone into her heart, and was still the free-minded spirit she had always been. Though something, or maybe someone, kept her there, at the Jeffersonian Institution.

"I think because he is the way he is and accepts me the way I am, and doesn't just want my body." She had to admit, the Bot was expressing her feelings better than she did.

"I agree as long as people can make their own decisions free of other peoples influence they will be content." '_What does that even mean?'_ Angela closed her browser, and simply laid down on her bed, leaving her to think.

'_So what if I like Jack? He's just a flirt, but it could ruin everything for Bren. I don't want to be the reason that Bren looses her job and career. And with that practically every single scientist working at the lab. Now I think about it, we are the center of everything. Without us, everything crashes. No one is as good of an entomologist, mineralogist and botanist as Jack! And even if someone had some kind of skill, I wouldn't be too sure about Brennan. She rarely accepts someone into her team.' _

A voice spoke to Angela. '_But what if it doesn't go wrong? What if he really likes you?'_

She heard Jack in her mind, couldn't get him out of her mind, would die for him, would do anything. Wasn't this what she told Brennan, when her best friend came to her to ask for advice on personal things, and their conversation ended up about her and Booth?

Angela looked to her side, eyeing the Romeo and Juliet rose on her nightstand. 'Jack…' her mind spoke for her. 'I need to talk to him! I can't talk to Bren about this..' she was all alone, talking to herself. 'Jack is the only one I can talk to about this.' A voice whispered in her mind '_Jack is the only one you need…'_

_A/N Okay I just found this fic lost somewhere on my laptop. I still think it sucks, but you tell me. I hope my muse will come back soon, as the rest of season 8 is nearing :D _

_Review maybe?_


End file.
